Inner Demons
by Ronin Karma
Summary: A lone person has amnesia and has a strange aura inside of him. He's being tracked by Piccolo after he disrupted one of his plans. With his memory slowing recovering, he soon learns of what happened before all of his memories were erased.
1. Chapter 1

A lone stranger wonders on the grassy hills. He carries a rucksack filled with his belongings. He had walked for miles for a very long time. He stops and takes a break, opens his sack and takes out some food. He gouges it down like a wild animal, his hunger was greater than his walk. He knows that there's a village nearby; but what he doesn't know is everything. He had amnesia for a very long time, his mind is a huge pool of murky water. He has been searching for answers and all he could find is that he used to have supernatural powers or some form of magic. the only he could remember so far is a black cloudy sky, a large eye and a white explosion. After finished eating, he got onto his feet and walked on. He sees a nimbus cloud moving in the sky, he sees a figure on it who's obviously Goku but the traveller doesn't know it yet. He closed his eyes and moved his head a few times and looked up, he can see Goku on his nimbus. He was surprised that it's real.

He got on to his feet and moved on. When he arrived at the village, the people are panicking and running for cover. It was under attack by Piccolo's henchmen who were actually soldiers under hypnosis. The traveller picks up a sub machine gun and pulls the trigger. The soldiers hit the ground some are killed some are injured. The traveller was surprised to see that he uses weapons with perfect accuracy. Now he knows he can use guns. The villagers came out of their hiding places and saw the aftermath. They find the traveller holding the gun, still smoking. They didn't cheer or give thanks to him, it was total silence. The traveller find it very awkward and dropped the gun. After it clanked to the ground, the villagers shook their heads and clapped and cheered. Suno, one of the villagers; came up to him and told him to follow her. They arrived at Suno's house. He was introduced to her parents and they offered him food and shelter.

Up in the air inside an airship, Piccolo is in his seat relaxing. He's having a peaceful sleep until one of his servants ran towards him in a rush. "Sir, Sir!!! we got a problem!"

Piccolo woke up in a grumpy way. His face is more angry than the time when Trumpet got the axe. He looked at his servant in the eye, the servant looked like he's about to retch. "King Piccolo the hipnotized soldiers have failed their mission. Some infernal human shot them down."

"What?! How dare he! Those soldiers were part of my diabolical plan! After you find this human, exterminate him."

"Right away sir." The soldier ran off in a hurry.

Piano walks in with her hands behind her back smiling. "Is there a problem King Piccolo?"

"Yes," he said in a gnarly voice. "I have a thorn in my side and it needs to be removed."

"Is it that pesky Goku?"

"No, this human is different. He has a strange energy inside of him."

"That's all I ask," said Piano, leaving.

Piccolo grasps the arms of his chair almost as though he's about to rip them off. "All is going well until this vile vermin come in. I'll see to it that it willl be the last time he would interfere."

* * *

A few days later, while having lunch, the traveller was chowing down on his fourth bowl of soup. Suno was surprised. It reminded her of Goku only this person was a bit faster. His eating habits are same as a mythical creature eating a meal. Suno leans forward and gazes at his face. "So.....do you know where you're from?"

"No," he said. "I haven't got a single clue. In fact, I got no memories."

"Do you have a name?"

"After my memory was wiped out, I checked my sack and found an ID card. It stated that my name is Warren T. Hopkins."

"That's the only thing you can remember?"

"There's something else. Another thing I can remember is a black cloudy sky, some large eyes and a white blinding light which I think is an explosion."

Suno felt an enigmatic energy coming from Warren. She thought he might be a sorcerer but it's not thee kind of aura a person would feel when in contact with a sorcerer. Warren picks up his rucksack and was about to head for the front door. Suno was confused. "You're leaving so soon?"

Warren stuggled with his thoughts but comes to a fitting answer. "There's stuff I have to know, I just stay here. Thanks for the hospitality though."

He takes a small glance at Suno and closes the door behind him. He walks out of the village thinking where he will end up next.


	2. Chapter 2

A day past, Warren continues to walk down the wide open road. His rucksack looked like it weighed a tonne. He has been working out for a long time, before and after he lost his memory. He walked for an entire day straight without stopping, even in the middle of the night. The next morning, Warren's still walking down the road without stopping. He hears a noise from above. He lifts his head and sees an object falling towards him and then with a sudden clunk to the head, Warren fell to the ground. After the blow to the head, Warren starts to hallucinate; he sees himself with his hands on fire with indigo flames. After five seconds of the flashback, he rubbed his face trying to stay awake. He sees someone standing in front of him, Warren examined it and couldn't figure out what the person is. He found a rock in the shape of a orb, this was the object that hit his head. When he turned his head, she's gone. He thinks it's all in his head. He takes the rock, puts it in his back and walked on.

Meanwhile, Goku is on his flying nimbus. He has his hands full of fruit he had gathered from the forest. "With this much food, I won't be starving for a while."

He looks down and sees Warren walking on his own. Goku thought of something. "I wonder if this person knows where I can find spot to rest."

He and his nimbus lowered altitude until he's at the same height as Warren. Goku looked at the traveller's face, he felt his face with his hands and compares his appearance with Warren's."His head is the same as mine, his hair is the same length and colour, he had some training, his eyes are a different colour.....well better ask him."

He and his nimbus flew in front of Warren. "Excuse me, mister."

Warren collided into Goku and the two fell flat. Their bodies flew in the air like in a somersault, the hit the ground face first. Despite bumping into Goku, Warren has recovered any part of his memory. He sees Goku on the ground and asked him why did abruptly appear in front of him. Goku told him he just wanted to know where he can find a place to rest. Warren give a stern look. "Listen kid, you can't just jump in front of people asking where you can find a place to nap."

"OK gees, no need to get mad."

"I'm just restless that's all."

"You haven't slept for a long time?"

"Not for an entire day! The idea of me having no memory really kills me."

"Wow mister, for moment I thought you would feel sleepy but you seemed to be a total wreck."

Goku looked into Warren's eyes, they're red around each of his irises like branches on a willow tree. He could see what Warren was going through. They looked like the eyes of evil waiting to grasp his soul and drag him to another dimension. His posture doesn't look menacing to Goku or so it seemed. Warren inhaled and exhaled to stay calm. "There might be a city nearby so you might want to follow me, and no unnecessary surprises."

Goku agreed and the two moved along. He stayed on his nimbus as Warren walked. There was silence for nearly 30 minutes, Goku decided to talk. "Why are you wondering aimlessly out here?"

"To find answers," he answered.

"Answers for what?"

"Answers to find out who I am."

"You lost your memory?"

Warren never turned his head, he just looked where he was going. He nodded his head slowly, Goku felt sorry for him. Warren reminded him of Android Eight. The two came across a city which struck Goku's mind. "Hey, that's the place where Bulma lives! Maybe she can help you with your memory loss."

Warren wasn't so sure but he thought it would be a good idea. They arrived at Bulma's house and found Yamcha, Oolong and Puar in the garden.

"Hi, guys," said Goku.

"Hi Goku," said the others.

Bulma came out of the house, surprised and filled with joy. She hasn't seen Goku for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Goku!" yelled Bulma.

"Hi, Bulma!" greeted Goku.

Oolong, Yamcha and Puar greeted Goku as well. He was about to introduce Warren. "Guys, this is Warren T. Hopkins."

"Where did you meet each other?" asked Yamcha.

"We met each other while coming here," answered Warren.

"What brings you here?" asked Oolong.

"He has memory loss," replied Goku. "He doesn't who he is."

The others felt sorry for him and thought they can help him. Warren was glad that he found people who will assist him in getting his memory back.

* * *

Piccolo was starring straight ahead, he has moved a single muscle for four hours straight. Piano checked on him and saw that it's normal to see him not moving for a long time. Of course that's the way he sleeps but this is different. He can't get Warren's image off his mind. Him foiling Piccolo's plans almost scar him for life. He had seen his plans fail before but from a person with an aura inside of him. His breathing sounded like a lion ready to catch its prey. All he could think about right now is how will he would deal with Warren. One of his servants walked in front of him and looked at his appearance. He had to make this a quick one because from the look on Piccolo's face isn't a very pleasant one. "Er...excuse me, if you're not too busy...maybe you could carry out your plan?"

Piccolo showed little change in emotion. "OK then, I settle my score this vermin later."

The airship went full speed and the henchman hit the ground flat.

* * *

At Bulma's house, the gang are sitting near Warren. They want to know more about him. Warren told them everything he knows and decides to mention the one thing that confuses him. "After I got hit on the head with a rock, I saw my hands on fire."

"Do you the cause of it?" asked Yamcha .

"I think not, I'm not sure. It must of happened before I lost everything I know."

Bulma hands him a glass of water and Warren drinks it in one go.

"Boy, you sure have come a long way to find out who you really are," amazed Oolong.

"I think there's more to me than what I know," thought Warren.

"Did you say you have powers?" asked Puar.

"I think I do. Either that or created some. Which may explain why my hands glowed in fiery indigo."

He reached into his sack and took out an orb-shaped rock. "That's what hit me on the head."

Goku takes it for further inspection. "Hey this looks a lot like one of the dragonballs."

Bulma leans over and sees the sphere. "You're right it does look like a dragonball."

Puar looked inside Warren's rucksack and emptied it, rocks fell into a pile on the floor. "So that's why your load is very heavy."

"Why is you sack filled with rocks?" asked Bulma.

"I don't know," said Warren. "I seem to have a knack for collecting unusually shaped rocks."

Goku spotted some rocks the same shape and size as the one Warren mentioned. They are pale white with traces of dirt, Warren picked them up from the ground. He took the rock Warren displayed and compared it with the seven look-alikes. He thought he's looking at all seven dragonballs right in front of him. Yamcha watched Goku studying the rocks and looked at them. "You spotted something?"

"Those rocks look exactly like dragonballs," theorised Goku. "I mean they have the same shape, the same size and they looked like they have been used before."

"That's right," agreed Bulma.

They knew whenever a wish is granted, the balls turn to ordinary rocks for a whole year. She insisted that Warren can stay as long as he wants; eventually, he agreed.

* * *

Piccolo is now relaxed, he had taken some time off from the foiling of one of his plans thanks to Warren. One of his servants ran up to him with important news. "King Piccolo! We got more info on the person who took out your hypnotized army."

He gave him a photo showing Warren. King Piccolo gavev the photo an evil smile. "At last I know who he is. All that is left to do is finding out this vermin's hideout and maybe have little proposition."


	4. Chapter 4

Stars covered the pitch black sky. Everybody in Bulma's house is asleep; Warren was left to sleep on the couch, he slept in rough conditions including a rocky desert. He was having problems sleeping, he can't stopping thinking on who he actually is. He rolled on the couch and then opened his eyes. He got up and walked around, somebody is watching him. He went and visited every other person sleeping. He felt like a walking spirit, he can't help it but it might help him regain any part of his memory. The stalker is following him from behind, not making a sound. Warren walked slower than before wasn't not to make a noise, it's there a lot of things on his mind.

He went to the couch and rubbed his face. Then he saw the figure he spotted the other in front of him. The same he saw after he got hit on the head. They looked at each other in silence. Warren was about to open his mouth until he heard a voice saying "Are you real?"

The voice came from a female anthropomorphic shark. It had green skin, green hair coming down to her shoulder blades and has mystic symbols all over her body. There are fins on her arms in 3 clusters, one on each of her upper legs and has the tail of an eel. He knows what he's seeing is real, he thinks it's the most gorgeous sight he had ever seen. He stood still, not moving an inch of his muscles. The shark stood still as well, she looked at Warren's unmoving body. The two stare at each other for a minute, Warren thought on what words he should use. The words he came up with are "I am real."

He said it without any feeling. He wasn't sure what to say next. The shark then decides to speak. "Do you have a name?"

"My name's um...Warren," he said. "Warren Thierry Hopkins."

"My name is Veradis," said the shark. "I believe I met you before."

Warren knew what she's talking about. "Yes we did. After that blow I had. Why did did you ask me if I was real?"

"I sensed that a human has an energy that I thought needed some help," Veradis explained. "But when I found out it's from you..."

"Why did you disappear after seeing me?" interrupted Warren.

"I thought you were working for the enemy they call Piccolo."

"I attacked a couple of his men and I think Piccolo might be coming after me."

Once Veradis heard that sentence, she almost gasped in shocked. She knew that his life is in danger. She has a similar aura as Warren but has it since childbirth. The two walked closer and looked closer to each other. They realised they have a connection, one which has yet to be figured out. They left the house and sat in the grass. Warren was mostly uncomfortable, he saw a vision of him saying some magic words and a enigmatic stream of magic zapped into his hands which were ignited with indigo flames. Warren smacked his head with his hand, Veradis didn't him do it. They weren't making eye contact for a while until Warren spoke words which he thought were idiotic. "You think that we're related?"

"Not from what I know," Veradis thought. "From what I know you have secret you're afraid to tell."

"Probably," said Warren. "The problem is I can't remember much. All I know is that I cast a magic spell, a huge energy sucked into me and everything went blank."

"Maybe that's why I went to see you," realised Veradis. "To help and protect you."

The two looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Piccolo continued his search for Warren. One of his servants spoke to him. "We're almost there. You'll soon be strangling his throat."

Piccolo grinned. "Nice job. Only if I had an extra with me since I know he's a worthy opponent."

"I can help," said a voice.

A visitor came on board, a male Anthropomorphic shark similar to Veradis. Only his skin colour is blue and has the tail of a great white. His body is entirely muscular like Piccolo. His legs were spread out and his arms were on his side. Piccolo grew interest in him. "How do I know you're capable of an opponent I about to face?"

"He's with a person I'm searching for as well," he explained. "I know you're name's Piccolo and mine's Cassius."

"I just got word that one of your kind is with that human," smiled Piccolo. "Is that the one your searching for? Or is it just to throw it all behind you?"

Cassius thought for a second "All of the above."

"I guess we're after the two people who we want six feet under," said Piccolo. "Like a cunt having an off-day."

Cassius was alerted when Piccolo said that sentence. "I'm surprised you said a dirty word."

"It's like I can go out of fucking character," Piccolo thought.

He leaned to his right and spoke to one of his servants. "You think using the word _fucking _is a good idea?"

"It's you use of words so go with it," suggested the servant.

Piccolo and Cassius lokked at each other for a few moments.

"So it's a deal then," agreed Piccolo.

"You help me I help you," said Cassius.

The two agreed with their terms and continue the hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Warren is with Goku & co in the garden. They were about to put the pieces together.

"OK let's summarise," said Yamcha.

"You cast a spell," said Oolong.

"Which caused you to suck in unknown energy," said Puar.

"And you had amnesia after that," said Bulma.

"That's all there is," agreed Warren.

He didn't tell them about Veradis. Last night, she told him that Cassius is after her. His agenda is different from Piccolo's. Cassius is after Veradis because he's preventing her fro learning the Warren's secret. He eavesdropped on her when she sensed Warren fired a gun at Piccolo's brainwashed soldiers. He wanted to use that secret aura to his advantage. They used to be lovers until Cassius started to gain an interest in becoming the most supreme creature on the planet.

Once he heard of King Piccolo, he thought of using him to his advantage. He sensed that Veradis would be with Warren even though he doesn't have the same powers as her. His powers consists of extreme strength and brute-style fighting; a tad different for Piccolo's.

Goku found a book inside Warren's bag. "This must be where you got that magic you just mentioned."

He opened it and looked fro a spell that has to do with draining energy or absorbing different aura. He found the page and showed it to everybody. The spell they looked at is called the "Spirit Absorption" spell.

"Is that the spell you used?" asked Goku.

Warren suddenly remembered him using the book and finding a spell. But before he could remember what energy he received while using the spell, an explosion was heard; it was from the airship King Piccolo and Cassius were in. An army squad came in with rifles. Piccolo along with Piano and Cassius walked towards Goku & company. "At last we meet human."

Warren sees Piccolo with not-so surprised look. The others were confused on why he made such a look. "Not much surprise now that it's all coming back to me."

Goku and Yamcha made their fighting stances. Cassius just folded his arms and grinned. Piccolo made his own fighting stance. The three engaged in a fight while Warrentriesto find out what did he use the Spirit Aborption spell and how to reverse it. Veradis came to him and explained that he doesn't have much time.

"If do not remember what aura you have, Cassius will kill you and take it," explained Veradis.

Warren found the spell Goku found and read the print smaller than the instructions. It says that who ever has the aura will be able to let it communicate in the vessel it's in. He read the print on how to do it and an explosion occurred near him. It was Goku crashing into the ground. Warren entered the house and sensed that Piano and Cassius are there. Warren spots a henchman and breaks his neck. Cassius spotted him and shouted, "Can I be any of assistance?"

The two looked at each other while numerous explosion were heard from the fight engaged in a fight, Cassius threw a punch and Warren blocked it and tossed him over his head. Cassius kicked Warren in the rib cage, Warren bocked Cassius' second punch and gave him an uppercut. While the two fight Piano finds a kitchen knife and sneaked closer to Warren waiting to kill him. Cassius and Warren were black and blue, Cassius was stronger and Warren gasped for breath.

"You put up a good fight," Cassius smiled. "But now I must end it."

"You were supposed to be after Veradis," thought Warren.

"I'll deal with her later. That female will what's happening next."

"Not as much as me saying the few words."

Cassius was about to make a move and Piano is almost near Warren with the knife, Warren placed his hands flat on his legs. "Kinelunat!"

Kinelunat (kin-ay-loo-naat) is a move fighters use in case they're beat up. warren spread out his arms and whacked his hands on Cassius' neck making him crash into some furniture leaving him unconscious. He swiped Piano's legs causing her to fall into the knife making the blade entering her chest.

Veradis ran to Warren checking to see if he's alright. They ran out to see what's happening. Yamcha and Goku got their asses handed to them Piccolo levitated to the ground in triumph. Puar and Oolong attempted to help but with little success. Piccolo looks at Warren and Veradis with an evil look. "Now I'm going make you wish you never crossed the line."

Warren and Piccolo engage in a fight. Piccolo threw a kick and Warren counter-attacked with both of his arms. Piccolo kicked Warren near the stomach and Warren punched Piccolo square in the face causing him to flew back and crash into Bulma's house. The two exchange fist and kicks several times. Veradis watched the fight in fear, later spot Cassius lying in the rubble of the house. She finds the book and was surprised on what she saw. Cassius came to and sees Veradis with the magic spells book. "Why are you here I can only know."

"You haven't changed Cassisus," said Veradis. "You should of killed me first instead of Warren."

Cassius got to his feet. "I only did it just to demonstrate that I'm still stronger than you."

Veradis grasped the book so tight her finger nail pierced through the covers. "You still don't get the mind over matter scenario."

"And you still talk pathetically," Cassius said.

Veardis' eyes changed to a turquoise colour, the book lifted out of her hands and exploded into pieces.

* * *

Warren and Piccolo have their hands around each others' necks, neither of them gave up. Piccolo felt the pain from Warren's strangling. "You're a bigger opponent than I expected."

"I couldn't of said better myself!" grinned Warren.

They continued to squeeze each others' throats. Warren remembered the technique from the book to let the aura be revealed while still being the vessel. Seven orb-shaped rocks suddenly turned into dragonballs. Warren opened his mouth and began to shout out thewords he remembered from the book. "Eternal Dragon, Furnechi Kurai!"

Dark clouds filled the sky and golden lightning stroke near Warren and Piccolo. Veradis and Cassius watched along with Puar, Oolong, Bulma, Goku and Yamcha. One lightning struck near Piccolo making him fly back. Warren started to grow fangs and his eyes widen and turned red like the creature itself. A huge roar was heard and Warren stretched and no long in control of his body. The Eternal Dragon began to speak. "Who summoned me from my slumber?"

"I don't believe it!" gasped Piccolo.

Bulma almost had her jaw dropped. "He gained the soul of the Eternal Dragon?"

"After being summoned to grant a wish, I felt like something dragging me out of my vessel," explained the Eternal Dragon. "Later I found out that this human who wanted to me for personal gain. Even he trapped me in his own body, I can still see what he sees and hear what he hears."

"How are you suppose to escape?" wondered Goku.

"I can only escape when the person who has my soul can say the counter spell," explained the Eternal Dragon.

Piccolo was about to launch an attack but Warren regained control and remembered the counter spell. He saw Piccolo charging towards him and said the counter spell. "Selzai Unchi!"

A burst of light emitted from Warren and the Eternal Dragon came out of Warren's body and returned to its original state. Warren then made a wish "I wish every thing Piccolo has done is erased from existence."

The Eternal Dragon's eyes grew redder than ever. All of Piccolo's army, servants etc dissappeared. The Eternal Dragon then left and all of the dragonballs scattered across the world. Cassius clenched his fists in anger. "I'm ruined!"

Veradis looked at Cassius. "What do you mean?"

"My role in Piccolo's plan was a waste of time!" shouted Cassius.

"Not mine," Veradis spoke.

She fired an energy and hit Cassius, killing him. She walked to Warren and they embraced. The exchanged goodbyes to everybody (including Piccolo) and walked into the distance.


End file.
